Our Little Island
by master-of-httyd-fics-542
Summary: Through all their troubles and wars, Hiccup and Astrid always had their little island. It protected them. And now, they remember. Oneshot.


**Hi, this is my first fanfiction, about Hiccstrid coming of age. It starts off in RTTE season 5 (Wings of War Pt. 1) and then HTTYD 2, and then after the series - just in case if you were confused. Please enjoy and do review!**

* * *

 **Our Little Island**

She watches Hiccup land on the island ahead and sits down next to Toothless slowly. His head is lowered in defeat, and she knows he needs someone to talk to- like her.

She doesn't wait any longer to fly over and once she dismounts, Stormfly starts playing with Toothless.

Then Hiccup and her start to talk. They talk about sacrifices that need to be made to end the war. But Hiccup won't do it. He won't kill any dragons, and will die before he says otherwise.

She is amazed.

Never has she met someone so determined to do so much right. Never has she realized how much of a peacemaker Hiccup can be. He's shown his love for dragons before but she's never realized he was willing to put his life on the line to prove it.

She tries to argue with him. To defeat Krogan and the Dragon Fliers, they have to get rid of the Singetails, seeing as there's no way else to stopping them.

A little more arguing and Hiccup gets a strange look in his eye. "You're right, Astrid," he says. "You are absolutely right."

"Okay," she agrees, confused. "Good. Well, when we get back, we need to-"

"When _you_ get back," he corrects. She then knows what he's going to say.

He's going to find another way to fight the dragons, and no matter what, he will never kill them.

And then he flies off, disappearing into a fiery sunset of swirling pinks and oranges and leaving her behind.

* * *

 _ **3 Years Later**_

She watches Hiccup bend over his map and start to draw, Toothless happily playing alongside him. The two look so content together, she thinks, but then changes her mind. There's still that longing in Hiccup's eye. The longing for something more, that he can never seem to find.

She swoops over on Stormfly and then suddenly finds herself tumbling over him. They share a laugh and she helps him stand up.

Hiccup then tells her about that morning's talk with his father: Stoick wants him training to become Chief, he says. Astrid is delighted at the news and bursting with pride- only until she sees his expression. He is not happy with the news, and she doesn't think he ever will be.

The longing look comes back. She knows what she needs to say.

"What you're searching for isn't out there, Hiccup," she tells him, touching his heart. "It's in here."

He looks up. And then he frowns.

"Astrid, look."

She looks, and sees smoke in the distance clouding up the blue sky.

And then she knows life will never be the same again.

* * *

 _ **Years Later**_

She watches Hiccup land on the island, and he takes his time getting down. His legs aren't what they used to be and he's still recovering from the hips he broke a few months ago.

It's only minutes before she decides to fly over and drops down beside him. He smiles up at her, gray hair shining in the sun, and asks raspily, "What might you be doing here, milady?"

"Checking up on you," she laughs, dismounting from Stormfly and sitting down next to him.

He sighs. "Astrid. You know what day it is."

She knows. The anniversary of his father's death.

"You should get back to the village," she offers. "They're having a celebration for him. Don't you think you should be there?"

He pauses, and she doesn't know what he's thinking for a moment. Then he sighs. "No. I feel closer to him here."

She smiles, leaning into him. "Then I'll stay, too."

They stay there until sunset, watching the pastel colors of the sky fade into beautiful colors of red and orange until night falls and the stars start to shine. Hiccup finally looks up. "I think it's time we head back."

She looks up at him wearily, tired from the long hours of sitting there and talking together. "Hiccup, can we...can we stay a little longer?"

"Alright. Whatever you like, milady," he says, finally giving a smile. "I like it here, y'know. It's our island."

"It hasn't always been the same one," she reminds. "There's hundreds of islands in the archipelago."

"Yeah, but..." He looks up at the sky wistfully. "With you, it always feels the same."

"I couldn't agree more," she smiles, and lets her head lean on his shoulder.

Yes, it was their island, and she wouldn't give it up for anything in the world.

 **END.**


End file.
